bobbypendragonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Saint Dane's Transformations
Throughout the Pendragon series, Saint Dane takes on mant disguises so that he may blend into the territories and confuse Bobby and the other Travelers. The Merchant of Death Police Officer: In this form, Saint Dane makes a homeless person kill himself and tries to stop Bobby Pendragon from becoming a Traveler However, he is unmasked by Press Tilton. Mallos: On Denduron, Saint Dane takes this form to get close to Queen Kagen. He also uses this form to further fuel the hatred of the Milago enough to make them use tak against the Bedoowan. Figgis: It turns out that Figgis was a real person on Denduron. He discovered tak (the turning point for Denduron), but ends up killing himself when he activated a trap that was meant to protect the tak. While in this form, Saint Dane provided the tak to the Milago to use against the Bedoowan. The Lost City of Faar Zy Roder: A pirate on Cloral, Saint Dane uses this form to attack the habitat of Grallion and the underwater city of Faar (the second turning point of Cloral). Po Nassi: Using this disguise, he is able to help create the poisonous fertilizer (the first turning point on Cloral) that threatened Cloral's crops. Aquaneer: In this form, Saint Dane escapes capture by Pendragon and Spader. Benn Spader: Using this form, Saint Dane is able to distract Spader and leave in the flume. The Never War Esther "Harlow" Amaden: Saint Dane uses this form to manipulate Max Rose. She is the one who convinced Rose to send Bobby and Spader to deliver a message to Winn Farrow, almost leading to their death. Gangster: Thug in employment of Winn Farrow, Saint Dane uses this form to convince to other gangsters to shoot into the flume. It was meant to be a warning, but it led to Press's death. Ludwig Zell: Killing the real Ludwig Zell to keep Zell from sending the Hindenburg to Germany, Saint Dane only assumed this form for a day. The Raven: Using this transformation throughout the series, Saint Dane uses it in The Never War to escape Rose's penthouse. The Reality Bug Dr. Kree Sever: Saint Dane uses this form to ensure the final destruction of Veelox by having Lifelight reopened. Black Water Timber: A high ranking member of the Council of Klee and once the leader, Saint Dane uses this form to use the poison from Cloral to cause the genocide of the gars (the turning point of Eelong). Yorn: The acolyte of Seegen, the Traveler of Eelong during Press's generation, he uses this form to kill Seegen with a poisoned apple and to trick Bobby into bringing him to Black Water. A little girl: Saint Dane uses this form to witness the turning point of Eelong and taunt Bobby into going to Zadaa, causing Mark and Courtney into having to leave Eelong, causing the ultimate destruction of the flume. The Rivers of Zadaa Ghee Warrior: Saint Dane uses this form to attack Bobby. When he attempted to kill Bobby for threatening to revive Veelox, Bobby convinces Loor to teach him to fight. He also uses this form to witness the death of Pelle a Zinj and to kill Loor, who is revived by Bobby. Whitney Whilcox: Saint Dane uses this form to seduce Courtney and nearly cause her death. Andy Mitchell: Saint Dane uses this form since before the series to keep Courtney and Mark from becoming close. He helps Mark save Courtney after nearly killing her and ten heals her in the hospital. Raven: Saint Dane uses this form twice; first to escape Kidik Island on Zadaa and the Berkshire Mountains on Second Earth. Smoke: Uses this form to escape after being revived when killed by Bobby. The Quillan Games Mr.Kayto: A trustee of Blok on Quillan, Saint Dane uses this form to to bring Veego and LaBerge to Quillan from Veelox. Challenger Green: Champion challenger on Quillan, Saint Dane kills Jen Remudi, the Traveler from Ibara. He is defeated by Bobby. Andy Mitchell: Uses this form to bring Mark to First Earth and introduce Forge. The Pilgrims of Rayne Sixth Officer Hantin: Saint Dane uses this form to watch the events on First Earth unfold between Mark and Courtney, which would have led to Mark's death. Taxi Driver: As Andy Mitchell, Saint Dane uses this form to try and kill Courtney and Dodger by driving the Taxi into the Hudson River. Smoke: Uses this form to escape the taxi. Raven. Uses this form throughout the end of the book, most notably to escape the Lifelight pyramid after talking to Nevva Winter. Raven Rise Eugene: A supposed follower of Alexander Naymeer. Dado. Saint Dane uses this form to make himself less of a target during the Bronx Massacre. The Soldiers of Halla This is the only book that Saint Dane doesn't use a disguise.